


It's One of Those Kind of Days

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Silence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Younger Zayn, caring boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Zayn’s the youngest and he has those days where the world is too big and he doesn’t feel anything but small and like nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's One of Those Kind of Days

"Alright, not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"NOT- oh fuck you arseholes. Always gotta make the Irishman do the grunt work." Niall hissed, tossing a pillow int his lovers faces who just laughed and flipped him off, with varying degrees of pity on their faces.

"Better go and wake him up babe. We have some interviews and stuff that we need to get to." Liam said, stretching out the crinks in his back and stumbling into the bathroom while Harry and Louis gave him a placating kiss, off to find Paul and find out what they had to do for the day.

 

"Fuck you all." he growled to the empty room, sighing because he literally had the worst job right now. Walking toward the bedroom that joined to the living area Niall took a deep breath, gently parting the double doors and peering into the darkened room, eyes training to see through the shadows and landed right on the dark huddled mass laying on top of the bed, the covers drawn over his head and only the slightest rise and fall any indication that there was something more than pillows under there.

Niall hated having to wake Zayn up, more than anything in the world, all of them did, they would be alright watching him sleep contently with the smallest of pouts adorning his naturally red lips, cuddling up to the first person he could touch.

"Zayn? Zee?" he crouched to one side, reaching to yank down the covers and unveil that delicate face that still took his breath away, peaceful in slumber and dreams that enticed his every sleeping second.

"Hey, babe, come on. Time to wake up." Niall said, running apologetic hands through his hair and leaning over to press kisses along his hairline until he felt him stirring. Waking up Zayn was an art, something that took time and was precise, if they did it the wrong way then Zayn would be grumpy and easily irritated the rest of the day.

"Noo. ‘M tired Ni." the words a jumble in a sleepy as Zayn simply moved his head closer to the source of affection. Niall smiled softly, trailing the kisses along his glasscut jaw, along his sharp cheeks and down the stubble that was raising from the skin that he shaved just last night, or a few hours ago when they managed to nod off.

"I know. I know baby. But we have to go to interviews today. Come on Zayn, you can sleep in the car and while we wait." he tried to compromise, wanting nothing more then to let the fatigued figure close his eyes, tucking himself into the covers alongside with him, cuddled together and sleeping soundly. Only getting a firm shake of dark onyx hair and the feeble attempts to pull the covers over bony shoulders exposed to the jagged breeze created by the a.c

"No. I said it’s time to get up Zayn. Let’s go." he said, determined as he tossed the covers t the other side of the room and physically lifted his younger boyfriend into his arms, out of the room and heading into the kitchenette area where he plopped him down on a bit of counter.

"Now, here is some hot chocolate, cause the doctor said you weren’t allowed to have anymore coffee, cause that shit keeps you up for more then hours. And I wouldn’t want to stunt your growth anymore then it already is." with a teasing pat to Zayn’s mussed hair as honey brown eyes peered through fringe to glare at him, or atleast attempt to but Zayn was still half asleep and sleep soft that he only managed half a grimace before dropping it and obediently sipping on his hot chocolate, reaching out with his free arm for Niall and dragging him in between parted knees, laying his head on the pale shoulder.

"It’s going to be one of those days, is it?" he asked, pressing a kiss on the tan expanse of neck and clutching at pointed hips, thumbs caressing over the bone in soothing circles. Zayn just shrugged, letting him know that yes, it was going to be one of those withdrawn days where he only watched, his mouth resolutely closed, wanting only their physical closeness and giving only a tight lipped smile in return.

"Alright, that’s fine. But you gotta get dressed babe. The others are going to meet us outside." he said softly, not thinking to talk any louder because Zayn himself looked so soft and fragile, fringe hanging in his gaze, eyes so unsure and careful, breakable with one harshly spoken word. He got enough of that from the outside world, he craved soft words and praises, which all of them were more then happy to give.

He eventually carried Zayn back to the bedroom after he had refused anything actually solid to eat,seeing as the little bugger was unwilling to go except in Niall’s arms.

"Go on Zayn, go grab something to wear, wash up and I’ll wait right here for you, go on." he nudged Zayn until he stood on his own two feet, the tips of his crooked hair just making his nose, his eyes pointed downward as small fists rubbed them lazily, not even attempting to muffle the yawn that seemed to rip through him.

"Okay, you are absolutely adorable, I know. Now go. I’ll pick something out for you since you seem to want to take a long time, go on." his hand darting out to tap sharply on the bum that was hidden in the sagging sweats he guessed were Liam’s, grinning as he heard the little squeak of indignation and the door slamming shut in annoyance. 

Niall just chuckled, turning to root through Zayn’ opened bags, trying to fins something that he might want to wear, knowing that when he was this way he just wanted to wear something comfortable, reminiscent of home and warmth and kept him from scratching his own skin off. But all he could find was their own clothes, some of Harry’s jumpers, and odd socks that seemed to be paired with a few that he thought he lost, a few of Louis’s shirts, purposely stretched at the collar because Louis hated feeling suffocated, and random pairs of jeans and jackets of theirs, the only thing remotely Zayn’s was the underwear. It made him smile, because he loved their clothes and being close to them even when he couldn’t. They loved it just as much, seeing him swallowed up by the billowing material of their favorite shirts or jeans, seeing him bundled in sweats too big but comfortable with pink tinted cheeks and a tongue wedged between teeth, snuggling into their sides and searching for comfort, like a pet. Their pet.

Setting aside a sweater and some standard black jeans he knew Zayn loved he made sure his lover’s phone was charged, and his headphones right beside it, because music was his escape on days like this, when they couldn’t be. 

When he stepped out of the steaming shower, a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders Niall had to bite his lip to keep from attacking, settling for harsh panting kisses against his lips, hands gripping hips until they were sure to bruise, licking past those parted lips and into his hot delicious mouth, swallowing all the whimpers he gave, eyes closed and eyelashes sweeping in grand gestures as he tried to blink, to concentrate as Niall pulled away.

"Go and get dressed babe. We’ll leave as soon as you’re done." parting with one final kiss, not having to wait longer then five minutes for Zayn approach, his hair done half heartedly, a beanie covering the back of his skull, and the tips of his ears. The navy blue knit jumper of Harry’s  was shrunken several sizes too small in the wash, making it only slightly big on Zayn, the tips of the sleeves skimming over dainty knuckles but it gave him piece of mind. Niall grinned, reaching over to tug on the beanie, pulling it snug over his ears before pressing a hand to the small of his back ushering him out toward the elevator.

"The others went ahead, you two were taking too long. We’re going in the second car." Andy said, ushering them through the door, into the thrashing sea of fans whose excitement seemed to multiply upon seeing the blonde and his tan counterpart, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Niall simply gave them a wave, glancing at Zayn from the corner of his eyes, watching him shrink back slightly, taking a few deep breaths. Instinctively Niall reached for the smaller hand, dragging him until he was in front of him and directly behind Andy, sandwiched until he was safely tucked into a corner of the car, Niall’s jacket thrown over his curled up figure, head resting on the window and headphones plugged in, needing a break from reality. But with their jobs this was as close to a break as they were going to get. Niall kept a hold around his narrow waist, squeezing every once in a while to show that he was still there, right there beside him.

~~~~~~

Andy ushered them into the studio, a half dazed Zayn stumbling beside Niall, music still blasting from his headphones, something deep and almost mesmerizing.

"There you guys are. What took you so long?" Harry asked, leaning in for a kiss that Niall was quick to give, ushering Zayn to lay on the couch, throwing the coat back over his head and watching as his shoulders relaxed and he seemed to breath easier.

"It’s one of those days." he said, the recognition lighting up in all their eyes.

"Is it bad?" Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow, concerned over their state of their youngest lover and bandmate.

"Got him to drink hot chocolate but he wouldn’t eat anything, he was a bit clingy in the morning, but I can’t tell now. I can’t tell." he supplied, trying to placate the ‘daddy’ with a kiss.

"Don’t worry Li. This happens. We all know how to take care of him. Relax." he murmured, reaching out for Louis as Harry crouched beside Zayn slowly.

"I just- Don’t you think this may be a bit too much for him? He’s only seventeen. He should  be at home with his parents, studying, out with friends. Not with these hectic crazy schedules and running on four or five hours of sleep. I just-  don’t want him to breakdown." Liam said with a heavy sigh, voicing what the others had been secretly thinking.

"We all knew that beyond all hope this might have been a possibility for us. Zayn knew that as well. Give him some credit Li, he’s survived this much so far. He’s strong." Louis said, hugging him in the hopes of easing some of his burdens.

"But this is crazier then anything we could have imagined. He’s still a kid."

"We’re all still kids Liam. But we’re living our dreams."Niall reminded, because yes, there were burdens but it al came with the price of their dreams, everything they had ever hoped for.

"Okay, you’re right. Let’s just-"

"We know, keep an eye on him. We know Li." Louis said with a chuckle, dragging Niall over to Lou who proceeded to object him to the daily tortures to look less like a zombie.

~~~~~~~

Zayn seemed to pull away, putting on a facade as soon as the cameras were on, and retreating into the dulling sounds coming from his beats the second that lights dimmed and they were alone. They tried not to take it to heart, tried to be supportive, giving him his space while hovering close enough in arms reach for him if he needed. They made sure that there was only small smiles and gentle touches when he glanced their ways, trying to keep the disappoinment off their faces when he rejected lunch for a few minutes alone on the couch, away from the noises that drilled into his head. He just curled up too small in a corner, swaddled in the gentle ghosts of touches that lingered in their clothes, desperate to be away from the hustle and bustle, wanting only blissful sleep and a quiet state of mind.

"Hey, I thought that it would be best to end the day, he seems to be getting bad." Paul said, glancing at Zayn who had his arms curled over his head, making their hearts twitch and tug painfully.

"Yeah, that would be great Paul." Harry said, already walking over to crouch in front of the feeble figure, fingers hovering over his hair.

"Zayn? Love? We’re done now. We can go home." Harry whispered, nervously touching the spikes of gelled hair when he didn’t get an answer, realizing that he was just fast asleep. Carefully he wrapped the smaller body around his, limp hands going over his shoulder and legs swinging at his hips as his hands cradled the bum, like a tiny koala, head pressed to his shoulder, lips puffing little breaths of air gently on his neck in a wave of shivers.

"Come on. Let’s get him back to the hotel room." Paul found them an exit through the back, a jacket thrown over the peaceful innocent tan face, trying to keep him blissfully at peace until they were in the safe zone of their hotel room and laying him back onto the bed he was forced out of just a few hours ago.

"Okay, who wants the first shift?" Liam asked, glancing at the others.

"I do. I’m proper beat as it is." Louis said, giving them all kisses as he shed his outer layers and helped Zayn out of his jeans and boots, pulling the covers over the both of them and plunging them into the sweet serenity of sleep, Louis’s arm thrown over the small waist, protective, safe, keeping his body warm.

They all took turns, letting Zayn sleep away the sadness, one of them stepping in when the room got too suffocating, like the walls were closing in. It was mid afternoon and all of them were lounging on the couches, killing time with movies and snacks when the door opened and a disheveled and sleep sheepish figure stumbled out, the blankets wrapped halfway on his skinny body.

"Morning." the first word in what felt like forever. It was a sign that the ‘day’ was over.

"Hello love. Did you have a nice rest? Come and take a seat by me. I’ve got some of those waffles you like, done up the way you want." Harry enticed, absolutely ecstatic as the golden brown eyes lit up and he blundered over to where they were sprawled, curling up in the space between Harry and Niall, more on Harry’s lap then off but nobody minded. They stayed silent, letting their dark haired lover wake up properly before trying to move on.

"So Zee. you feeling any better today love?" Liam asked, reaching across their laps to put a large hand on the scrawny knee, relieved when there was no flinch in return.

"Yeah, sorry. That- you know, you guys have to deal with that." He said, eyes on his lap and one hand rubbing at the back of a smooth tan neck in embarassment, because at seventeen and needing people to tale care of you is embarassing.

"Don’t be. Because we’re not." Louis said, quick to reassure and wipe that pained look of his face.

"Yes you are. You whould be, atleast. Here I am, a seventeen year old lad who wants to hide, from his dream. And he needs his bandmates to save him. I feel like an idiot." He grimbled, more like pouted, making Harrt laugh and bundle him in his arms, pressing kisses all over his face until he could hear him laugh. A sound he missed as soon as it was gone.

"Zatn, what you go through isn’t something that you can help. Do you…do you want to talk about it?" Niall asked hesitantly, not wanting to push, still oh so aware.

"I just-its not an easy thing to explain. Some days I just wake up, and I wish that I hadn’t. Too much chaos and moving, its just that overwlhlming feeling that I’m not in control that really pushes me deep. I go into this preservation state of mind where I just concentrate on one thing. Usually music, or drawing, or sleeping. And ot helps. Makes the twisting in my gut go away and lets me concetrate, focus without the dreamy stunted thoughts. Does…does that make sense?" It did, but it obviously meant more to him then It did to them, if it made his eyes burn and his heart pound like it was in a marathon.

"We do. Probably not as much as we’d like but we do feel that way as well. On a smaller scale."

"We just want to be able to help you better next time, make you feel safe." Harry’s reassurances followed after Liam’ s, hands rubbing soothingly on the small back.

"I always feel safe, with you lads. You’re my home." He said with the sheepest og smiles, looking up at them from the jungle of dark eyelashes, only showing flashes of his irises, almost like a secret in a harem, his eyes held so many secrets and untold stories.

"That’s all we want." Louis said, flopping over all of the to pull Zayn into his lap for a long hard kiss, making hin grin because yeah, he had some of those days, but they were far amd few inbetween days like these.


End file.
